Asmos (MC Universe)
Asmos (also known as the mad god) is the creator deity in the MC Universe. He is associated with science and progress as well as the number 13, but he is never spoken of by the Council of Divines. Personality Asmos is said to be insane but very scientifically and analytically minded. The concept of ethics and morality is very alien to him as he never absorbed the memories of any gods that had those traits. He is lacking in social skills, and some see him as a psychopath, but Asmos is not sadistic, only morbidly curious. History According to legend, Asmos sprung from an event known as the Shattering when the universe split apart in many different worlds. He is the thirteenth divine entity to be born after the Shattering, and was in fact a former member of the Council of Divines. However, even though Asmos absorbed enough power to become a god, he failed to absorb any significant amounts of memories containing empathy or emotion. As such, Asmos began conducting experiments with mortals within pocket worlds out of pure curiosity, but in the eyes of the other gods, were utterly cruel albeit unintentionally. As a result, Asmos was excommunicated from the Council of Divines, but because Asmos did not know about the concept of revenge or hatred, he chose not to retaliate and instead created his own plane of existence, completely isolated from the universe he came from so that the Council of Divines could not interfere with him. While Asmos had previously conducted many short term experiments, his next one would much more long term - the MC universe, which he planned would last exactly 13,000 years, upon which it would be destroyed and reset to begin another cycle. To make sure his experiment was in a controlled environment, he created a barrier of ether to prevent any physical object from going in or coming out. The sun itself was the only entrance and exit to this universe. Overtime, his experiments grew more and more vicious when he allowed mortals access to using miraculum to become demi-gods or Bargods. Thus, he became fascinated with the idea that mankind can easily destroy itself. However, the other gods outside of Asmos's experiment begun to question him and his methods. The rest of the universe outside managed to go by peacefully while Asmos had built a world of hate. The Council further disapproved of his actions, but they could not trap him in a bottle because he was a god so the Council merely distanced themselves from him and never associated themselves with him ever again even going as far as to consider his experimental world as no longer part of the universe. The name "Asmos" became taboo among the rest of the universe and it was strictly forbidden to speak of it, but within Asmos's world, he was still praised as a divine being. Just as Asmos' experiment was about to end, he decided to take a suggestion from one of the other gods and allowed smaller, subservient spirits to intervene and protect the mortals. To account for this deviation, he decided to extend the experiment by another 2,000 years, and by that time, he would choose to end it by destroying his own work. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish